


Extra Credit

by arinwrites (orphan_account)



Series: Destiel Drabbles [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dean, M/M, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: College is a place for sex and stupid drinking games. Dean and Castiel are good at both of those things.#137 “Okay, am I drunk, or did you really just say that?”





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK ME UP this is some plot and then some shameless smut. I'm trying to right and fill requests again!

“C'mon, it’s a party- you have to play games, Cas.” Dean was literally rocking back and forth with excitement as he sat with his legs crossed on the floor of his best friend’s dorm room. It wasn’t really a ‘party,’ more of a random weekend hangout with some friends, but Dean loved watching Castiel play shitty party games- or anyone really. Charlie and Benny were also there to receive torture.

Everyone but Dean was groaning with various levels of irritation. It usually took a few beers for Dean to make them play teenage party games. He had barely had a sip. “Dean, when will you let middle school go and turn into an adult?” Cas tried to act annoyed but he was smiling through his accusation, moving from his bed to sit on the floor with the rest of his guests. “How about fuck, marry, kill? That’s the most mature we could get.”

Charlie grinned, holding up a bottle of whiskey. “If you refuse to answer, you have to take a shot.”

Benny rolled his eyes, grabbing the bottle from Charlie’s hand and taking a swig for himself. “Not really a punishment, this is good whiskey.” Charlie took her bottle back and shot Benny an evil look that made him surrender.

Dean smiled and took another sip of his beer in victory. He wasn’t even tipsy yet, and he didn’t plan to get wasted. This game was something he wanted to remember so he could tease everyone about it. Cas slowly nursed a beer as well, seeming to have the same idea. They clinked their bottles together with a grin before Dean spoke. “Charlie, you’re first. Ruby, Meg, Jo.”

Charlie looked at Dean like he had just killed a man, sad puppy dog eyes and everything. “You’re making me choose between the three hottest chicks in our school?” Dean nodded and Charlie sighed, elbowing Benny when he started snickering at her distress. “Alright, I’d fuck Meg, heard she’s crazy in bed, I’d marry Jo because she’s sweet as damn sugar and I assume being married means I can fuck her as well. And sorry, but Ruby is gone.”

Dean nodded, seeming to agree with Charlie’s choices. Castiel had a grin on his face that was too wide to be innocent. “Meg is crazy in bed, and that’s coming from a guy with a preference for other guys.” Dean’s expression quickly changed to shock, and he nearly choked.

“You had sex with Meg Masters?” Charlie looked at Cas like he had unlocked the meaning of life while Dean coughed and tried to catch his breath. Benny let out a breathy laugh and stared right at Cas. “I didn’t know you had it in you, dude.”

Cas shrugged with a smile still plastered on his face. “It was my freshman year of college, I had sex with a lot of people. One of them just happened to be her.” Dean had a sort of longing look on his face, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was jealous of Cas fucking Meg or jealous of Meg fucking Cas. Both. Definitely both. “She is a very good kisser, likes her hair pulled, too.” Cas directed that bit of information towards Charlie with a wink. God damn Cas and his fucking wink.

Dean licked his lips and swallowed in an effort to rehydrate his mouth before taking a sip of his beer. “Someone give me one, lay it on me.” A confident grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. Castiel smiled back and Dean immediately lost confidence when he realized that Cas was going to be giving him his choices.

“Allen, Nick, and Mr. Crowley, that ass of a math professor.” Cas looked satisfied with himself when Benny bursted out in laughter and Charlie’s mouth hung open in shock. He knew how much Dean despised the three people he had listed. He was hoping to make him do a shot, but Dean was actually thinking about it.

His face was bright red, and he hoped that everyone thought it was because he would never be with any of those people. “Alright…” Dean swore he heard his voice crack in that annoying embarrassment way. “Right off the bat, I’m killing Allen. I’m convinced that he’s not even a human being.” Cas chuckled at that one, but he still had an eyebrow raised at Dean’s apparent blushing.

“I would marry Nick, because I hate him and I could divorce him or at least pretend he doesn’t exist.” Dean’s face was obviously turning redder as he went on, but he tried to ignore the heat in his face. “And I’d fuck Crowley. Get it over with.” He gave a weak smile, slowly getting the urge to hide in a hole for the rest of his life when he saw all of his friends trying not to snicker at his face.

Castiel even put a hand to his cheek, feeling how hot it was. “Jesus, Dean, you’re burning up, can you handle this game?” He looked almost concerned but a tiny accidental whimper from Dean set him into a laughing fit.

Dean knew Benny was going to say something and he tried to force the blush off of his face, but it wouldn’t budge. “There’s something there, Cher, care to tell us a story like Cassie did earlier?” Cas stopped laughing to glare at Benny for the nickname but Benny’s eyes stayed boring into Dean’s soul.

Dean didn’t even speak at first, just nodded a no and took a deep breath. Everyone was looking at him to talk. “Not a story for right now- or ever.” Benny and Charlie took turns booing him while Cas finished off his beer. After a few moments of awkward silence, Dean coughed loudly. “Charlie, why don’t you make one for Benny.”

Charlie nodded and gave an almost sympathetic smile, even if Dean could tell she was holding back laughter. “How about…Lisa, Andrea, - oh! Alfie. He literally makes you act the gayest I’ve ever seen you act.”

Benny rolled his eyes even though he agreed with the statement; he had been hanging out with Alfie a lot and god damn if he got the chance- well, you know. “Well, I’d fuck Alfie, you know that, and I’d kill Lisa. Bitch is crazy, after what happened with her and Dean no way I’m touching her.” Benny sighed in a happy tone that sounded weird for him. “Marry Andrea, something about her…”

Charlie smiled and looked at Benny with that look parents use when they see their 5 year old talk to another 5 year old and think it’s true young love. Everyone could admit that Benny and Andrea had something though. “That’s cute, Benny, and disgustingly straight.” She make a fake gagging noise. “But still cute- now give Cas one.”

Benny snapped out of his love-trance and rubbed his hands together like he was conjuring up an evil plan. Dean hoped that was a good, or at least fun to watch Castiel struggle with. “You want something awkward, how about us, me, Charlie, and Dean.”

Cas took a moment to process what Benny just told him to do before he took a breath. “You die by default, since you’re the one who gave me the list.” Benny nodded and shrugged in a way that meant ‘fair enough.’ Dean smiled and chuckled lightly. “I would marry Charlie because she’s the most pleasant, and we’d have a friend marriage- she could get girls and I’d still get guys.”

Dean laughed at that one too before he realized Cas only had one option left to choose. “And I would fuck Dean because he has a nice ass, and I think he’d be a bratty submissive in bed.” No way. Dean was red in the face again, and trying not to let himself get turned on by what had to be a joke from Cas.

Dean looked at the single empty beer bottle next to him. He hadn’t even had any whiskey. “Okay, am I drunk, or did you really just say that?” Maybe there was something in his drink, maybe he did drink some whiskey. He hadn’t noticed how close Cas had gotten to him and he swore his own skin was buzzing at their proximity. So close. Too close.

“Unless you turned into a lightweight over night, we both need at least 3 beers to get tipsy.” Cas grinned, and it was a smart ass I-know-exactly-what-I'm-doing grin. This had to be a joke, Cas didn’t want to fuck him. Unless he did. They locked in a stare, feeling each other’s breath as the room went quiet. Dean swore he could smell the arousal clouding his head.

Benny watched the two of them and laughed at the obvious intimate stare they were sharing. “Hey, guys, I dare you to kiss.” Charlie elbowed him and whispered something about them having a moment followed by the fact that ‘we aren’t even playing truth or dare, bitch.’ While they Whisper-fought, Dean and Cas got even closer, and all it took was a whimper from Dean before Cas was quite literally pouncing on Dean.

They landed horizontal with a thud, grabbing their friends' attention as their lips crashed together enthusiastically. For a moment they both forgot about the fact they weren’t alone, Castiel's hands threading through Deans hair and Dean’s grabbing at Cas' back and shoulders. Dean even started wrapping his legs around Cas' waist, doing the thing he did when he got desperate and wanted whoever he was with to fuck deeper. They were still fully clothed.

And that snapped Dean back to reality, looking over at Benny and Charlie’s wide eyes while Cas began kissing and sucking at his neck. It took everything in him not to moan like a 2 dollar whore. “Cas- I uh hate to stop you but…” Cas moved his mouth away from Dean’s neck, sitting up on top of him with a red flushed face and messy hair.

“Right- Benny and Charlie.” Cas shifted off of Dean and yanked Dean in to a sitting position with a smile on his face. “You can stay if you want, I’m sure Dean wouldn’t mind, but if you stay I will not refrain from fucking Dean's brains out right in front of you.” Dean felt hot and his previous half hard cock was slowly rising on it’s own accord as Cas spoke.

Benny chuckled, and he half of a mind to stay before he reminded himself that they deserved privacy. “I may take you up on that some time- free porn- but I’m good right now, we’ll get going.” Charlie smiled and waved a goodbye before they were out of the door, noticeably locked before they shut it.

Cas smiled as soon as the door shut, standing up and getting to his bed a little too fast to not look eager. He motioned Dean over who still sat on the floor, seemingly memorized. He quickly popped up from his spot, climbing onto the bed and making an embarrassing noise when Cas pulled him on top. The feeling of his ass brushing against Castiel’s hard cock was exactly how he totally never imagined it.

Their lips were drawn together again, but this time Cas' hands easily found Dean’s ass as they grinded together fully clothed like they were high schoolers again. Every time Castiel squeezed firmly Dean moaned into kiss and went faster, pushing back in hopes of more. When Cas didn’t give him more he slid his hands up the other man’s shirt, signaling that he wanted it off as soon as possible. They barely broke apart for long enough to take it off before they came back together awkwardly clacking teeth and laughing softly.

They kissed for longer than they needed to, just to map out each other’s bodies and feel all the important parts. They finally separated to strip Dean of his shirt, but Dean didn’t stop grinding, obsessed with the constant contact. “Why- fuck- didn’t you tell- ah~ tell me that you wanted my ass.” Dean bit his lip when the shirt was off and ‘ hands began to really roam his chest.

A single drag of Castiel’s fingers over one of his nipples had him melting into the touch. “I started having a thing for you when you were with Lisa and then you got out of that but I didn’t want to be a rebound fuck.” Cas reached to unbuckle Dean’s belt, pulling it out and noticeably sitting it next to him on the bed. “Thought I’d wait for the right opportunity, and this seems to be it. I can’t wait to see how pretty you look on my cock, Dean Winchester, waited too long already.”

Dean groaned because of Cas’ words as well as the hand unbuttoning his pants and reaching down the front of them. Dean let Cas grope him through his underwear for a minute or two before he got impatient and wriggled out of his jeans, throwing them on the floor and moving down to kiss along Castiel's jawline. He could have gone slower, but he was too eager to wait. “Well, I am certainly glad that I’ll get to be on your cock.”

Dean grinned and continued his journey downward with a trail of kisses along Castiel’s collar bone and then down his chest, flicking his tongue over a nipple before reaching his stomach and licking a stripe just above his waistline. He sucked a sensitive spot lightly and yanked Cas' jeans off as quickly as possible. Cas got the hint and helped kick them off before pulling his boxers down enough to release the erection Dean was trying to get to.

Dean shamelessly licked his lips when Castiel's cock rested hard against a well-toned stomach. He was also much too fond of the sigh of relief Cas let out when Dean licked gently along the length of the other man’s god damn beautiful cock. It was red and beading precome at the tip, slightly curved upward- god Dean could imagine it hitting his prostate over and over again on that angle.

He only took the head into his mouth and Castiel’s hands were in his hair, pulling him farther down, but he fucking loved it. He loved the feeling of a cock down his throat and hands tugging at his hair while Cas moaned and groaned above him. He wasn’t even sucking dick, he was being face-fucked, maybe moving his tongue along the underside, but he was letting his jaw go slack and taking it. Cas only let him up to breath. “S'that all you got, I think you can go harder than that.”

Cas smiled, but his eyebrow rose in true authorative fashion. “Really?” Castiel pulled Dean back up to look at him, a hand cupping his face gently. “I think I could tie your hands behind your back and rim you until you’re begging for my cock and drooling on my pillow, is that harder, Winchester.” Cas grabbed the belt he had kept next to him and held it up to show Dean. “This belt of yours is a multipurpose tool, good for spanking and tying you up and teaching you how to behave.”

Dean nodded, a shred of defiance left in his eyes. The thought of that situation left him shivering for it, ready for hours of torture, but he wasn’t going to give up that easy. “That’s what you’re gonna do, spank me? You know, it doesn’t count if you don’t leave a mark.”

Cas meant to keep his face serious but he broke out into a smile, slapping Dean across the face and smiling wider when Dean rubbed his sore cheek and smiled back. “Knew you’d be a brat.” Dean moved next to Cas, laying on his stomach and waiting for direction. “I fucking love it. Get on your hands and knees.”

Dean lifted himself up and made sure to stick his ass in the air, humming contently when Cas pulled down his boxer briefs and landed a hard smack on one. Dean hoped that Cas would leave a hand print back there. He could tell that Castiel was admiring his work for a moment before pulling the underwear completely out of the way and letting them stay around Dean’s thighs. Dean gasped when his cheeks were spread. “Already shaved and clean… are you always this ready for cock, Dean?”

“Of course I am, I like to impress, Sir.” Dean heard Castiel snap the belt in his hands, and Dean could just imagine what that would feel like against his skin.

Instead, Cas only dragged it over his skin, watching him shudder. “I appreciate ‘Sir’ but not when it’s cocky.” A smack from the belt sent a cry out of Dean, and he hoped it would bruise. “You understand, right?” Another smack landed hard on his ass, and if that one didn’t bruise he would be surprised.

Dean was already down on his elbows, bracing himself for, maybe even eager for it. Instead Cas took his arms out from under him, fastening the belt around Dean’s wrist and watching his face hit the pillow. “Yes, Sir- I understand.” Dean felt adrenaline running through his body when heard Castiel’s weight shift on the bed. He knew what was going to happen next and he hadn’t been eaten out in…years.

Cas smiled and pressed a kiss to the mark he had left with the belt. It was already bright red and sure to bruise when they were done. “Good, now don’t move and be quiet.” Dean could hear the evil grin on Cas' face and then there was wet, warm tongue tracing around his hole. Dean had forgotten how different and amazing the feeling was, an accidental moan slipping out and earning him a much more gentle and playful spank as Cas continued.

When Castiel’s tongue breached just slightly, Dean whimpered into the pillow under him and gripped the sheets tightly in an effort not to move. Cas was enthusiastic, getting faster as he alternated between dragging his tongue flat across and pointing it. His lips were involved too, sucking and making obscene noises as he went to town. Dean could feel himself opening up for Cas, and he gasped when a finger slid inside of him next to the tongue.

Dean hadn’t even notice the lube that Cas had retrieved from the drawer next to his bed, but he did notice when a finger was pressing at his prostate and most likely opening him up embarrassingly easy. In fact, he could feel his body begging for more when a second finger started teasing around his entrance. “Dean, I can hear you whimpering for more, so desperate to have me inside of you. If you really want me why don’t you beg?”

Dean took a shaky breath when the second finger finally pushed inside. It was embarrassing how much he already craved a third. “Cas- please, want you inside of me, need you to fuck me.” Dean groaned as the two fingers scissored him open, that third joining the party after. “Fuck- just fuck me already.” That earned Dean a nice smack across the ass. “Yes, please- shit that feels so good.” Dean let out one of those annoying long porn moans that he swore he would never make.

When the fingers were taken out Dean legitimately pouted, but he perked up when he heard Cas tear open a condom. “Well, since you’re so eager, I’ll give in just this once.” Dean was in paradise when he felt the head of Castiel’s cock teasing him. Despite his earlier instruction he tried to push back onto it and was held in place.

Cas gave Dean what he wanted but incredibly slowly, sliding in inch by inch and waiting for Dean to adjust. Both of them groaned when Cas' hips rested against Dean’s ass. “Neither of us are going to last long, so do you want this painfully slow or painfully fast?” Dean whined and wiggled his hips impatiently. “So, fast? I thought so.” Dean could have drifted to sleep as Cas pulled out gently, and if he had the harsh thrust back in would have slammed him into next week.

Maybe Cas didn’t like to let it on, but he was fit, and he had the strength to make Dean fall apart. Every thrust that he made had Dean making a mess of Castiel’s pillow. He was being fucked stupid, broken phrases and noises leaving his mouth without his own recognition. He could swear that he was going to explode when Cas' hand wrapped around his cock and started stroking in time with every thrust.

Surprisingly, Dean felt Castiel’s release inside of him first, but the extra pressure sent him over the edge seconds after. Castiel obviously enjoyed the way that Dean tightened around him and worked him through a lengthy orgasm. It took Dean about two seconds to feel the for coming all over Cas' sheets and drooling all over his pillow. “Shit- Cas I ruined your sheets…” Dean could tell his words were slurred, but Cas ignored him and helped him flip over onto his back.

“Laundry day, Dean. I’ll wash them.” Dean rested his head on Castiel’s chest and let himself get comfortable. His stomach may have filled with butterflies when Cas gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“You know that uh- awkward moment I had earlier? Where I went totally idiot red-faced.” Cas laughed just thinking back on Dean’s embarrassment. He looked adorable.

Dean sighed and moved to cover his face. “I fucked Crowley to get out of the F I got on my math test.” Cas was having another laughing fit now, brushing his hand through Dean’s hair in an effort to comfort him while making fun of his embarrassment. “But that’s not the worst part, all I did was suck his dick but then I kept slacking and going him to get out of it on purpose, and it turned into him fucking me over his desk and- I was into it man.”

Cas was still laughing as Dean crossed his arms. “That’s amazing, Dean, you were blushing so hard.” Dean tried not to smile while Cas kept laughing. “I knew you had an authority kink, but maybe we should teacher roleplay.” Dean laughed at that even while trying to stay mad.

“Please don’t tell anyone?” Dean put on his puppy dog eyes.

“Will you suck my dick to make sure I don’t?”

_“Yes.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
